Bad Romance
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Brittney and Simon singing Bad Romance...with you in a front row seat!


BAD ROMANCE

Brittney and Simon were on opposite sides of the stage. They had been crushing on each other for a while now, and now was the time to show it. Brittney started dancing (like in the intro to this song in Chipwrecked) and sang:

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

Simon did the same:

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

They both were dancing to the beat now, and singing:

_Rah rah ah ah ah _

_Roma roma ma _

_Gaga ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

Both poses before contuing with the next verse:

_Rah rah ah ah ah _

_Roma roma ma _

_Gaga ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance_

Simon contuied dancing and Brittney sings solo:

_I want your ugly, I want your decease _

Brittney strikes a pose, Simon sings the next line:

_I want your everything as long as it's free _

_I want your love _

Both sing again:

_Love, love, love_

Simon spins as Brittney sings:

_I want your love _

Brittney falls silent, shaking her hips. Simon dances up to her, and looks in her eyes before singing:

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand _

Brittney wasn't about to be outdone. She breaks eye contact with him, and dances towards him while sing. Simon retreats:

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand _

_I want your love _

They switch places, both singing:

_Love, love, love _

They stop, glaring at each other. Simon sings:

_I want your love_

Brittney turns her back to Simon, singing:

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you _

_I want your bad, bad romance _

Simon and Brittney are now both dancing, trying to outdo one another while singing to together:

_I want you love, and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Ooooh, I want your love, and all your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

Brittney dances back to her starting point:

_Rah rah ah ah ah _

_Roma roma ma _

_Gaga ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

Simon does the same, singing:

_I want your horror, I want your design _

Brittney poses again:

_Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

Simon follows Brittney with his own pose:

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love _

Both sing, dancing toward one another:

_I like your crazy _

_I like all your tricks _

_Want you here by my side _

_Through think and thick _

_I want your love _

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love _

They were in front of each other now, back to trying to outdo the other. Simon sings:

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you _

_I want your bad, bad romance _

Both are singing again, with the motive to outdo:

_I want you love, and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Ooooh, I want your love, and all your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

Brittney sings solo:

_Rah rah ah ah ah _

_Roma roma ma _

_Gaga ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

Simon follows in his own solo:

_Walk, walk, fashion, baby _

_Work it, make 'em munks crazy _

_Walk, walk, fashion, baby _

_Work it, make 'em munks crazy _

They spin, both singing:

_I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends _

_J'ai ton amor _

_Et je veux ton revenge _

_J'ai ton amor _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_No I don't wanna be friends _

_No I don't wanna be friends _

_Want your bad romance _

_Want your bad romance _

Both finally find harmony in their dancing and stopped trying to outdo one another, still singing together:

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Ooooh, I want your love, and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

_Oooh OOOOH oooh oh oh oh _

_Caught in a bad romance _

The music stops. The pair looked at each other. Brittney grins, and walks off the stage, leaving Simon on his own.

_Caught in a bad romance _

A/N: Looks like a new beginning for Brittney and Simon. Now's the time to click the big button down there and to tell me whatcha think.


End file.
